This invention relates to an instrument for facilitating the drawing of ellipses, ovals and their paths. Technical and geometrical drawings are frequently needed in the manufacture of parts or all of a piece of equipment and are a necessary part of drawings reflecting accurately the size and position of various parts.
There are known drawing procedures for contructing such an elliptical path but they are generally painstaking, time consuming and unless great care is taken, inaccurate.